Reawakening
by Delta General 42
Summary: When Optima, last decedent of Optimus Prime, is exiled to earth after losing a fellow cadet on Aracha Seven she finds that her mother and the Autobots lost in the war are far from dead. Animated and Bayverse mix Fem!Optimus Animated.
1. Chapter 1

**Reawakening**

When Optima, last decedent of Optimus Prime, is exiled to earth after losing a fellow cadet on Aracha Seven she finds that her mother and the Autobots lost in the war are far from dead.

Chapter One: Exiled

Optima sat in her cell waiting for the two guardsmen to take her to the court room, mulling over what had transpired over the last few Mega-Cycles.

She, Sentinel and Eltron had gone to an organic world, Sentinel for the Energon, Eltron for the History and Optima had gone to make sure they didn't kill themselves.

Of course that was easier said than done, seeing that the ship was infested with giant spiders and unstable Energon cubes, in all of the heat of the situation, Eltron had fallen to his death in exploding Energon after his copying ability had run out and Sentinel blamed her for his death, quickly convincing everyone else, friend or otherwise, that she suggested that they go there and thus caused Eltron's death, hence why she was now in a cell, her own father believed her guilt and had removed her status as an Autobot.

Optima was broken from her thoughts when the cell door opened and two Autobot Guardsmen roughly pulled her out of her cell and into the court room, where Optima found out it was going to be a public trial.

"Optima, you herby stand accused for the violation of Law 92 sub-section b no-bot is permitted to set foot on any organic world no matter the situation and for the death of Autobot Cadet Eltron, who died trying to convince you to leave and return to Cybertron, how do you plead?" Said Ultra Magnus, her father, standing on the plinth meant for the Prime.

"I doesn't matter what I plead because I know for a fact that you won't believe me and sentence me with Primus knows how long in the stockades so I not going to bother." Said Optima, showing respect toward Alpha Trion, Botanica, and Dai Atlas and Yoketron, but none toward anyone else.

Ultra Magus narrowed his optic before hitting the ground with the Magnus hammer.

"Very well, you are herb found Guilty and are sentenced with indefinite Exile to the Planet Earth, since you seem to like Organics so much." Said Magnus, gaining shocked looks from the council and appreciative looks from her former friends, "Your mother would be so disappointed in you."

Those last word shocked Optima straight to her core.

"If she would be disappointed in me, father, what would she feel about you?" Retorted Optima, before Two Auto-Troopers grabbed her by the arms and dragged her to the shuttle bay to be taken to earth.

Optima sat in the shuttle, quietly waiting for it to arrive at earth, when First Aid walked in.

"Optima, come over here please, I need to input the landing co-ordinates for when you reach earth." Said the medic, gesturing her over.

Optima got up and walked over to him, and then her processer went black.

*/R/*

When Optima woke up again, she realised she was still on the ship but they were now over earth and the shuttle bay doors opened and jettisoned her out into space and towards earth.

Optima felt her armour heat up as she quickly entered the atmosphere until she cleared the skyline of the planet and quickly crash landed near a base of sorts, where vehicles of sorts quickly surrounded her, while two more came over and transformed into a couple of Cybertronians.

The first Cybertronian walked forward and spoke in her native tongue.

"_Greetings, my name is Optimus Prime, Welcome to Earth._" Said the Taller Red and Blue flame detailed Mech.

Optima quickly accessed the planets World Wide Web and her optics shuttered as she learned earths languages.

"My name is Optima and you're supposed to be dead." Said Optima, pointing at Optimus, who had wide optics when he heard her name.

The other, a lime green Mech, looked at her.

"Optimus, I suggest that we get her to base, I need to check her over before we do anything else." Said the Lime green Mech.

"Excellent idea Ratchet." Said Optimus, before he picked up his grand-daughter and carried her into base, much to her displeasure.

When the three entered the base Optima saw over a dozen Autobots in the base.

Including her mother.

Ultima looked up from the monitor she was looking at and saw her daughter, promptly rushing over to the three who had just entered.

"Optima, what are you doing here? I thought you were staying on Cybertron?" Said Ultima, looking at her child.

"I was exiled for setting foot on an Organic planet." Said Optima, looking down.

Ratchet started scanning the young Femme before shutting off the scan and starting her medical profile and setting her signal into the data base.

"You can go outside to scan a vehicular form, please not anything to flashy, I needed constant therapy after I saw Jazz's new Alt." Said Ratchet, turning away from them.

Ultima led Optima outside, where she saw four giant beings, causing her to stop and stare at the tallest one.

"Mum, you didn't say anything about the Guardians being here!" Exclaimed Optima, drawing the attention of the tallest one, Grimlock.

Ultima quickly guided Optima over to the vehicles, which include a Chevrolet Stingray, a GMC Modified Pickup, a Chevrolet Camaro and a chinook.

Optima quickly scanned the Pickup and then scanned the Chinook.

Ultima smirk when her daughter finished scanning and quickly transformed into the Pickup.

Optima drove around the base testing her new vehicle mode, when a Pagani Huayra nearly ran into her.

The Pagani transformed into a Femme and stalked over to Optima.

"You better not be human, because if you are I'm going to pull that hunk of metal to pieces of scrap." Said the Angry Femme.

Optima immediately transformed and started to back away.

"Oh, newbie." Sad the Femme, after Optima had transformed, "I'm Stinger, man-made and former Decepticon, you are?" Said Stinger, holding out her servo.

"Optima, daughter of Ultima Prime and Ultra Magnus, Grand-daughter of Optimus Prime and Elita 1, Great Grand-daughter of Sentinel Prime and Angelbane." Said Optima shocked.

*/R/*

**A/N: Right this will tie in with ****_I Will Tear You Apart_**** it is after Stinger has been found and it will contain spoilers for the story, Cybertron is not fully restored just habitable, Stinger is with Bumblebee and can properly transform, this story is set as a slight crossover with the movie and animated universe, Sentinel Prime didn't betray the Autobots, I am having Nova Prime do that and Nova was killed for it. (Nova was found with Sentinel and is co-creator of the Pillars)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reawakening**

Chapter Two: Five Years Later

Optima pulled up outside an abandoned factory, waiting for the other Autobots.

The small team of Autobots were investigating word of Decepticon activity in London, England and if they found the Decepticons then they were to kill them if they could.

A red Ferrari pulled up next to Optima and spoke in an Italian accent.

"Do you think the twins have been cleared for this?" Asked the Ferrari.

"Mirage, Mudflap and Skids may not be our best fighter but they are far from our worst, Remember when Cemetery Wind tried to attack NEST base during a press conference and the Twins shielded the Humans?" Replied Optima, transforming.

Mirage also transformed, coming a little taller than Optima.

"Yes, but they need to learn restraint in the field." Said Mirage, as Chromia, Flare Up and Elita 1 rolled up towards them.

Each had a different alt mode.

Flare Up was a maroon and orange Mercedes Benz.

Chromia was a Navy blue and black Bugatti Veyron, similar to Drift but slightly darker.

Elita 1 was a Red and rose Chevrolet Stingray.

All three of them transformed, Elita looked around before turning to her grand-daughter.

"Anything?" Asked Elita, looking at the two.

"No, grandmother, we arrived shortly before you did, we haven't seen anything." Reported Optima, turning to face the mentioned Femme.

Elita nodded before silently contacting Ironhide, before shaking her head.

"Perhaps it was all a hoax?" Suggested Mirage, just before rubbish truck shot out from where it was parked and burst into a cloud of Transformium and reconstructed itself into three Decepticons.

"Junkheap." Said Optima, staring at the man-made Decepticon.

The Decepticon just hissed before two of its components ran off away from the five Autobots and down a road, leaving the other one to deal with them.

The singular component ran at Optima but Mirage had shot its head off before it got close.

"Elita 1 to Ironhide, it is Junkheap, he's heading in your direction." Said Elita into her comm. Link.

"Yeah, Stinger has already dealt with one, Sideswipe is going after the other." Reported Ironhide.

"Sideswipe here, commander the 'Con's been neutralised." Optima heard Sideswiped voice.

Elita nodded and ordered everyone back to the plane they had arrived on.

The journey back to NEST base was silent, everyone doing something to entertain themselves, they were nearly there when the plane started to go in a different direction.

"What's going on?" Demanded Robert Epps, a member of NEST.

"We have orders to head to Detroit, Michigan, there have been some rumours of Autobots being there." Replied the Pilot.

"Why now?" Asked Epps, confused.

"Because more have arrived, on a massive ship." Replied the Pilot.

When they arrived over Detroit the pilot gave them the all clear to drive out of the plane, Optima immediately Transformed in her Chinook form and flew to where the ship was, the rest of the Autobots racing across the roads to the ship, the roads had been cleared for them to arrive.

Optima was shocked to see the entirety of NEST deployed, including Optimus and Sentinel, the older one, heading towards the ship.

*/R/*

Rodimus Major watched in shock as the Elite Guard ship landed in the middle of Detroit.

"Sir, did you send for the Elite Guard?" Asked Armourhide, looking at his commanding Officer.

"No I didn't Armourhide and I don't think it's a social call." Replied Rodimus, jumping from his perch on the bridge and transforming.

The rest of his team following, Red Alert, Hot Shot, Brawn, Bulkhead, Armourhide, Wasp, Silverwind and Prowl all raced towards the _Steelhaven_.

As soon as they arrived they saw SWAT teams and the Military surrounding the ship.

"Hold it, they're Autobots!" Cried Rodimus, rushing forwards to prevent the humans from attacking.

"This is Echo 55, we have secured the area we are ready for them." Said one soldier into a walkie talkie.

Rodimus was confused until he saw 26 vehicles coming towards them.

A Red and Blue Pickup sped towards them, hitting the barrier that separated the road from the path and transformed in to a Femme.

Many other followed her example and they all transformed as well, they didn't do anything until a large flame detailed semi pulled up and transformed.

This one stood taller than the rest of them and had a stern look on his face and an aura that commanded respect.

"My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, state your designation." Said the Flame detailed Mech.

Rodimus was about to answer when the ramp of the ship descended, revealing the forms of Ultra Magnus, Sentinel Major, First Aid and Ricochet.

Ultra Magnus surveyed the group in front of him.

"Ricochet, set up a force field to keep out the organics." Said Ultra Magnus, before looking over at the other group.

Optimus stepped forwards and made his presence known.

"That will not be necessary, Ultra Magnus, the humans are harmless." said Optimus, walking forwards.

Ultra Magnus's Optics widened when he saw the Autobot Supreme Commander.

"Frankly, Prime, I'm not going to take any chances, as I assume Optima filled you in about the reasons for her exile." Said Ultra Magnus, before walking back into the ship.

The Autobots followed him aboard, Sentinel tried to refuse Optima entry but allowed her when she drew one of her cannons.

After a quick shower they were standing in front of Ultra Magnus again.

"Sentinel Major, please escort this one off of my ship." Said Ultra Magnus, gesturing to Optima.

Sentinel Major was about to fulfil his orders when Sentinel Prime stood.

"Feeling lucky enough to take me on, youngling?" Said the Elder Prime.

Major quickly shook his head, while Ultima walked towards Magnus.

"Magnus, may I ask as of why our daughter was exiled and why you didn't bother to help when it mattered?" Asked Ultima in a cold tone.

"She violated the law and got a fellow cadet killed, how did you expect me to act?" Said Magnus, Angry.

"Magnus, she is your daughter, you should at least be willing to listen to hr side of the story." Said Ultima, furious.

Ultra Magnus ignored her in favour of Rodimus.

"Rodimus Major, as we have wasted enough time searching for you stragglers, we'll just take the All Spark and be on our way." Said Ultra Magnus.

"Right, yeah about that, the All Spark kind of, well-" Started Hot Shot, but Bulkhead cut him off.

"It blew up." Interrupted Bulkhead.

"IT WHAT?!" Yelled Ultra Magnus, Sentinel Major and Ricochet.

"Well, it more dispersed." Said Rodimus, trying to salvage the situation.

"So the All Spark was destroyed on your watch!" Exclaimed Sentinel Major, "you've made some big time blunders Rodimus but this one tops them all!"

"He's a slagging hero for keeping it from Megatron and the Decepticons!" Yelled Red Alert, angry at Majors accusation.

"Keep your trap shut, Femme, know your place!" Yelled Major, "We did a sweep of the entire planet, there are no Decepticons."

"That's because we kicked their sorry solenoids!" Yelled Silverwind, the small Femme pushing her way to the front.

"You really expect us to believe that a bunch of Glitch detailed flunkies could defeat Megatron?" Snapped Major, smirking.

"I'll give you points for creativity on your bogus story, Rodimus, but where your proof?" Said Sentinel Major, starting to walk in front of them, "Show me one shred of evidence that the All Spark wasn't destroyed on our watch."

"You have my word." Growled Rodimus.

"And we all know what that's worth don't we?" Snarled Sentinel Major, Sentinel Prime took 18 of the NEST Autobots back to base, leaving Optimus, Ultima, Ironhide, Ratchet, Hound, Bumblebee, Drift and Optima with the Elite Guard.

"Come on Boss Bot, Why don't you stand up for yourself?" Asked Bulkhead, looking at Rodimus.

"Because he knows his place." Smirked Sentinel.

"Then why don't I put you in yours?" Yelled Bulkhead charging at Sentinel, who dodged landing right in front of Optima.

Optima swung her leg out and grabbed Sentinel's shoulders and threw him to the ground before pulling out a sword that turned into one of her rotor blade and placing it against his neck.

"How about I cut that asteroid sized chin of yours off, make the universe a brighter place?" Snarled the Young Female Prime, before Drift restrained her.

Ultra Magnus lifted his hammer and slammed the hilt on the floor.

"Enough all of you! Optima get off of Sentinel, as much as I would like to see the chin go, I don't want a mess inside of Sigma Supreme! These are serious allegations and they will be investigated. Rodimus Major, show us where this supposed Decepticon Battle took place, your team shall remain with First Aid and Ricochet, Optimus same goes for yours, Optima and Ultima will be coming with us." Said Ultra Magnus, drawing a shocked look from Sentinel.

"But sir, she's still in exile, she can't come with us." Exclaimed Sentinel, jumping up.

"Then consider her Pardoned, I want the Aracha Seven incident re-evaluated as soon as possible." Said Ultra Magnus, walking toward the ramp, with Optimus, Ultima, Optima and Rodimus following.

**A/N: the beginning of Ultra Magnus's redemption and next chapter Optima will run into Eltron, tears ahoy! Plus Sentinel Major and Rodimus flirting with Ultra Magnus's little girl :)**


End file.
